Office Woe
by Diaphanous
Summary: SLASH! THREESOME! Work, work, work. Ezio forces Harry from the office back to their condo and Leonardo. But Harry does have some good news to share with his lovers. For Chrystel Malfoy-Potter!


**Office Woe**

Disclaimer: No owning on my part when it comes to these two fandoms!

_WARNINGS: Slash, slash, fluff, angst, workaholic!Harry. Read at own risk!_

_NOTE: Le Gasp! I live! Banzai! XD_

000/000

Paperwork was the bane of any existence, human or otherwise. The worst kind of fate to befall one was doing paperwork beyond one's scheduled workday. Harry James Potter, wizard savior turned Muggle office manager, eyed the teetering stack of papers resting inside of his Inbox. The glare of the screen from his open laptop blared out from his side desk, competing with the florescent ceiling lights. Here he was, stuck in his office on a Friday night, because one of the executives had fucked up and he had to fix it. And of course, instead of electronically doing the paperwork, Harry had to do it the old fashioned way. He wanted to howl in outrage.

It was half-past midnight when the paper clips revolted. Well actually, a container of them fell on top of his head from the shelf behind him as he slammed the back of his cranium against the wall. Yelping, Harry jumped up and bashed his head against the shelf. More items flung themselves down upon his already abused skull. He snarled out several foul and socially inappropriate words. The wizard rubbed a sore spot and stepped out of the middle of the mess he had just created.

"Bugger..." Harry muttered angrily. "Mother fecking..."

"Tsk, tsk, such language in the office, amore," a soft Italian accented voice drawled from the doorway.

"Ezio!" the wizard cried out, flushing in embarrassment. "What are you doing here?"

Ezio Auditore, the second son of the powerful banking mogul Giovanni Auditore, slowly straightened up from where he was leaning against the doorframe. "Oh? I cannot pick up my lover after hours? Because, beloved, it is indeed past your quitting time. You know the rules, my raven."

"I know, I know. No long hours at the office!" Harry pouted. "One of the big bosses didn't do his work right-"

"And you have to fix it because no one else was willing." Ezio clucked his tongue. His eagle gold eyes narrowed and his lips turned down into a frown. "You are too nice. I thought I broke you of that habit. Now come home; Leo is in a tizzy since you did not come home in time."

"I sent a text to you..." the shorter brunet whined.

"Ah, ah, no excuses. In fact I think it's high time you gave in your two week notice to this place. Open the bakery that you've been talking about for months."

"Ezio, don't you dare tell me what to do!"

"Harry, they are taking advantage of you!" Ezio snapped back. "Look at you. Your insomnia had come back just when we managed to finally get you on a normal sleeping pattern; there are stress lines on your forehead; and you're never home anymore. I am upset and Leo is upset because we never see you much unless we drag you away. We love you, Harry and we want you to be happy and healthy. Dio mio, beloved, please."

Harry bit his lower lips and averted his eyes to the floor. He sniffled a little and Ezio stepped forward to hold him close. The small wizard clutched at the front of his older lover's red polo shirt and nuzzled his chest. "I'm sorry." His body started to tremble hard.

Ezio crooned softly against the wild curls covering his love's head. "Shh, you are tired, amore." He started swaying and rocking in place. "We will go home, sì? And Leo will feed you his special gnocchi and then we will sleep. It will be alright now. I am here and you'll never have to see this place again."

"You want to know something funny?" Harry said, his voice a little muffled since his head was buried against Ezio's chest.

"Hmm?"

"I gave them my two-week notice today actually."

Ezio chuckled. "Minx. Come, let us go home." Gently he led his Harry out of the office, leaving the mess behind.

000/000

Leonardo Da Vinci looked up from his sketchbook when he heard the front door open. He popped out of his at-home studio that Ezio and Harry had put together for him. His bright blue eyes lit up in delight when he saw his lovers walk into the living room of their condo. "Harry!" the artist cheered happily. "Darling raven, you are home at last!" He threw his arms around their young love and held him tight. He grinned happily at Ezio as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist with a satisfied sigh. Ezio ran a gentle hand over Leo's golden mane and cupped the nape of his neck. The blond gleefully rubbed his right cheek against the soft, drooping black curls of his smaller English lover. "My poor love, you must be so hungry!"

"Ezio said you made gnocchi?" Harry peered up at him with his big green eyes.

Cooing in delight, Leo tugged Harry along to their kitchen and sat him down at the small, informal table they used when it was just the three of them. "I made my special gnocchi with meat sauce!" the blond sang out. "I am so glad you're home, raven!"

Harry smiled. "Me too," he said, looking up at Ezio when he finished getting their wine and sitting down as Leo spooned up their supper from the stove. He reached out to intertwine his fingers with the golden-eyed Italian's broad, warm hand. "Guess what, Leo?"

"Ooh, what?"

"I gave in my two-week notice today at Samson Endeavors."

Leonardo whirled around and nearly dropped the full plate he was holding. "Truly?" he asked, his blue eyes filled with hope. He carefully set the plate down in front of Harry and got the other two plates onto the table. He sat down and leaned forward a little.

"Yes. So, I have a favor to ask..."

"Anything!" Leo chirped cheerfully.

"Will you help me design my bakery?"

Leo gasped and clapped his hands excitedly. "Sounds like fun! Oh Harry, this is the best news! Isn't this the best news, Ezio?"

"Sì," Ezio said after he took a sip of his red wine. "We will all work together and make it the best damn bakery in all of America!"

"Cheers!" Harry raised his glass, feeling the spark come back into his heart and his eyes. He laughed loudly as his two lovers touched their glasses to his as they toasted to a better future.

000/000

END

Dedicated to Chrystel Malfoy-Potter who wanted a Ezio/Leo/Harry! It's not sexy smut but cute fluff with a splash of angst! Hope you like it! Lol, sorry it took so long.


End file.
